


Writers Please

by Warmcuddlynouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmcuddlynouis/pseuds/Warmcuddlynouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still need this i'm dying without it<br/>Can someone write a "can't help falling in love" inspired nouis story. Please i would sell my soul.and can there be cute first time sex thats filled with laughs and love but also lots of lust. And can it be really fluffy and cute and can niall be dorkyish and please i'll love you forever. (Can't help falling in love is in the song by Elvis that lots of people do covers on like twenty one pilots and ingrid michaelson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writers Please

someone help me please. Can someone write a "can't help falling in love" inspired nouis story. Please i would sell my soul.and can there be cute first time sex thats filled with laughs and love but also lots of lust. And can it be really fluffy and cute and can niall be dorkyish and please i'll love you forever. (Can't help falling in love is in the song by Elvis that lots of people do covers on like twenty one pilots and ingrid michaelson)


End file.
